lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Johanas Hale
' Johanas Hale' is the son of Matthew, and Winnona Hale making him a member of House Hale. He is married to Rosetta Hale of whom he fell in love with during a trip to see the extent of the madness at Tree Hill, and the two have been happily married ever since. With Rosetta Hale he has two children in the form of Johanas, and Gloria Hale of which his son Johanas is squiring with House Lovie and is a friend of William Lovie IV., while his daughter Gloria is still young at the time of Burning Dreams. He is a serious and powerful member of the Order of the Violet Dragon, of which he joined following the Invasion of Westbridge. Johanas was born into House Hale, and during his youth he watched as his mother slowly lost her sanity, and this had a dramatic effect on his mindset as he had no ability to have a relationship with his mother for much of his early life. His next stop in life would be the moment he met Rosetta Brent of House Brent while he was accompanying her father eastward to see the extent of the Orc Forces that were attacking Tree Hill. In Rosetta Hale he met a women that was everything that he had wanted in his life in the way that she treated him with affection, and as time went on the two became madly in love with eachother. Characteristics He is known as "The Crusader" due to his massive armor that he wears, and the extreme devotion he has for the Dragon. Personality A gentle man when he's out of his army, he has quite the skill at turning on and off his war personality. Many who fight with him say they hardly recegnize the kind man that comes out when the suit comes off. History Early History Johanas was born into House Hale, and during his youth he watched as his mother slowly lost her sanity. This had a dramatic effect on his mindset as he had no ability to have a relationship with his mother for much of his early life. His next stop in life would be the moment he met Rosetta Brent of House Brent while he was accompanying his father westward to see the extent of the Orc Forces that were attacking Tree Hill. In Rosetta Hale he met a women that was everything that he had wanted in his life in the way that she treated him with affection, and as time went on the two became madly in love with eachother. The Journey Main Article : The Journey The Battle of Minus Ithil The Second Battle of Tree Hill The Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon Present Day At present Johanas Hale is a loyal and determined member of the Order of the Violet Dragon . He has grown closer to his younger cousin Jasper because of their involvement in the same order. Images (5).jpg Rosalie Hale New Moon.jpg Family Members Mathew Hale - Father Winowna Hale - Mother Jasper Hale - Cousin Rosalie Hale - Cousin Relationships Category:Assassin Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Hale Category:Visigoth Category:People Category:Human Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon